Suspicious Minds
by LadyFinnegan
Summary: Something's fishy about Audrey, the Winchester's babysitter.


"Gabriel. I think we need to have a talk with Audrey." Sam announced as he walked into the kitchen.

"Did she steal something?" Gabriel flipped his omelet in the pan.

"No. But I think she knows something."

"She probably knows a lot of things, Sam. She scored like a 1600 on her SATs."

"You looked at her test scores?"

"Sammy" He turned around "She's taking care of our son and teaching him things, of course I looked at her test scores. _Andherhealthphysicalsnottome ntionthebloodtests._"

"_BLOOD TESTS?"_ Sam yelled

"It was a precaution! Everyone has them!" Gabriel dashed a little black pepper into the pan.

Sam rubbed his face "Fine, alright. But I think she knows about us."

"Sam, we're married. Everyone already knows."

"Not that, you idiot. About our past."

Gabriel almost dropped the omelet on their hardwood floor "Shut up."

"I'm serious! The day I surprised you for your birthday-"

"With cake and amazing birthday sex" Gabriel interrupted

Sam gave a quick smile "She told me to tell you 'Happy 1,476 birthday.' She knew _exactly_ how old you are. I didn't even know that."

Gabriel scratched the growing scruff on his chin "Huh, neither did I. 1, 476. Damn, I'm _old_."

"That's not the point, Gabriel. I want to know how much she knows and _why._"

Gabriel placed the now-ready omelet in front of the younger Winchester.

"Fine, we'll call her now, alright?"

Sam nodded and dug into his breakfast. Gabriel strode across the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed Audrey.

"Hi, Audrey, it's Gabe. No, Aiden's fine. He's with his uncles, could you come over? We would like to discuss some stuff, yeah okay, ten minutes. See you soon."

Ten minutes came and went with no sign of Audrey. Fifteen minutes later, she finally rang the doorbell.

Sam buzzed her through and she entered the kitchen in a floor-length, white, one shouldered, gown.

"My princess." Gabriel bowed.

Audrey huffed out a laugh "Sorry, I was at my Young Debutantes fitting. Do you mind if I go change in Aiden's room?" She nodded to the duffle bag she was carrying.

"Of course, of course. Would you like some tea?" Sam offered.

"Yes, thank you!" Audrey yelled, making her way down to Aiden's room.

"We should tell Dean and Cas about putting Lucia into Young Debs when she's older. Cas would be ecstatic about the culture aspect about it." Sam said, setting the kettle to boil.

"Deano wouldn't allow it." Gabriel shook his head.

Audrey reappeared, white gown long gone, dressed in her regular ripped jeans, movie t-shirt, and pink beanie. She took a seat on the coffee colored recliner.

Sam set down a steaming mug in front of her.

"I'm not being fired, am I?" Audrey asked, warily.

"No, no, this is nothing like that. We just have a couple of questions for you. That's all." Sam replied, sipping his mint tea. "The day of Gabriel's birthday, you asked me to wish him something. What was it?"

"I said to wish him a happy 1,476th birthday." Audrey let the steam of her tea cloud her face.

"And why do you think Gabriel's 1,476?"

"Because he's the Archangel Gabriel, the Messenger of God."

Gabriel spat out his hot chocolate "What?"

"Wait, does he not know he's an angel?" Audrey whispered to Sam.

"No, I know that for a fact." Gabriel said, wiping his mouth.

"A-HA!" Audrey yelled "_I KNEW IT._" She did a little jig around the coffee table, then she pointed at Sam. "And you! You're Samuel Winchester. _The_ Samuel Winchester, one of the greatest hunters that ever lived."

"Shhhh!" Sam yelled "Sit. Now." Audrey immediately sat back down.

Sam raked his hands through his hair "How do you know about us?"

Audrey was silently for a moment then finally spoke "When I was young, I was brought to Carmel to live with my uncle. I was constantly having nightmares about monsters that hid under my bed. One night, my screams woke my uncle who came to my room and sat down with me. He began to tell me a story of these two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester that grew up to be heroes. They fought ever monster to help people like us. Every night before I went to sleep, I'd listen to stories about the lives of the Winchester Brothers. I slept peacefully and unafraid.

So when I heard that a married couple with the names of Gabriel and Samuel Winchester came to live in Carmel and re-opened Madame Chevalier's _chocolatiere_, my curiosity got the best of me. I poke and prodded around, until I learned that they needed a babysitter. Working for the both of you confirmed my suspicions."

Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, shocked expressions on their faces "Who exactly is your uncle?" Gabriel asked.

"Garth Fitzgerald."

"Garth. _GARTH_ _IS YOUR UNCLE?"_ Sam bellowed.

"Yes. Well, technically. He's my uncle in the way Bobby was your dad."

Sam smiled "Yeah, I get what you mean."

"So, Audrey. Now that you know about our true identities…" Gabriel's eyes went dark and his voice low "If you go blabber mouthing to the whole town I smite you with powers bestowed upon me. Do you understand?"

The color drained from Audrey's face "Ye-yes, sir." She shakily said.

"Gabriel!" Sam elbowed Gabe in the ribs "Cut it out. You're scaring her to death."

Gabriel pouted "I just wanted to have some fun. I never get to be all scary anymore."

"Audrey. If you promise to never _ever_ reveal anything to anyone, you are allowed to continue to work for us. Do we have a deal?"

Audrey beamed "Yes, sir, Mr. Winchester!" She shook both of their hands fiercely, before she gathered her things "I have to go tell Uncle Garth!"

Sam and Gabriel sat in stunned silence until they burst into laughter.

"I like her." Gabriel reclined on the couch

"Yeah, Garth raised her good."


End file.
